


Rhythm of Night

by patroclux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares weren't uncommon between the two of them, but all ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Night

"What was it this time?" Hannibal asked, half-conscious and instinctively nudging closer to Will as he pulled of a sweat-soaked t-shirt. Nightmares weren't uncommon between the two of them.

"Abigail," Will responded, flopping back down to curl up in Hannibal's arms. "I keep dreaming about her." A pause. Will's voice softened. "Typically she's... typically she's still alive. I'm teaching her to fish, or you're teaching her to cook. We're all living in a literal dreamland." He sighed, watching the gentle sway of sheer curtains in the cool midnight breeze. "Sometimes I wish it were true."

Hannibal's lips visibly tightened. Neither of them had imagined that Abigail would meet such a terrible fate after narrowly escaping the one her father had set in motion, so many months ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed them by already. Just over a year and a half since they had first met, and every moment following had taken a violent toll.

"Only sometimes?"

"Dreams always become nightmares," Will replied. He turned his head, meeting Hannibal's sleepy gaze. "You and I should know all about that."

Hannibal smiled slightly. "That's not necessarily the case. I believe it is the end result of a dream that matters most. Then you can determine for yourself whether or not that dream meant anything in reality."

Will returned the smile, pulling the lightweight blanket over their heads. "Y'know, as much as I enjoy discussions like this, I'm in no mood for one at four in the morning," he said. Hannibal chuckled.

"We'll just have to continue in the morning, then."

**Author's Note:**

> In which Abigail Hobbs is killed via some strange, completely vague means. This was just a quick little drabble I wrote earlier today, mainly just as a warm-up for a multi-chapter work coming (very) soon. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, feel free to leave requests! :)


End file.
